Happiness is Precious Memories
by Bittersweet.Aj
Summary: "bagi ku kebahagiaan itu sederhana, yaitu membuat kalian tetap tersenyum"/"aku membenci kebohongan, tetapi aku selalu hidup dengan sebuah kebohongan yang aku ciptakan sendiri"/"aku akan selalu berjuang untuk mengembalikan yang seharusnya ada dalam kehidupan ku, bahkan tidak peduli jika aku harus terluka "/"janjiku yaitu melindungi mu dengan tangan ku sendiri" (Bad Summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje dan kesalahan di sana-sini, crack pair, alur lambat**

 **Ide pasaran**

 **Pair**

 **SasuIno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setiap orang memiliki kisah dan cerita berbeda, mereka awalnya telahir sama tetapi takdir yang membedakan, waktu dan keadaan yang akan membuat takdir itu menjadi sulit. Terjerumus dalam pilihan yang seharusnya tidak dipilih, seolah-olah benang takdir sedang mempermainkan. Hingga selalu timbul pertanyaan kapan aku bahagia? tanpa kita sadari kebahagian selalu di depan mata hanya kita tidak mau mencoba merasakan keberadaannya dan selalu meributkan takdir yang tiada akhirnya. Bukankah takdir kita sudah jelas? berjuta cerita dalam satu kisah yang bernama kehidupan, tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan semata, karna semua sudah terikat dengan benang takdir.

Yahhhh…. Semua bermula karna takdir bukan kebetulan semata.

" _bagi ku kebahagiaan itu sederhana, yaitu membuat kalian tetap tersenyum"_

" _aku membenci kebohongan, tetapi aku selalu hidup dengan sebuah kebohongan yang aku ciptakan sendiri"_

" _aku akan selalu berjuang untuk mengembalikan yang seharusnya ada dalam kehidupan ku, bahkan tidak peduli jika aku harus terluka "_

" _janjiku yaitu melindungi mu dengan tangan ku sendiri_ "

 _ **Happiness is Precious Memories part 1**_

Langit biru telah berubah menjadi gelap pertanda malam telah datang, bahkan di jalan raya pun mulai sepi hanya ada beberapa mobil yang masih menderu dii jalanan termasuk sedan hitam yang tengah melaju dengan kecepatanyang masih standar.

"Haruskah kita pindah tengah malam seperti ini?" Tanya salah satu gadis yang berada di dalam sedan hitam itu.  
"Heum" Jawab pria di sebelahnya yang tengah mengemudi.

"Kita seperti sedang di buru hantu, jika kita pindah tengah malam seperti ini" Gadis itu tengah menguap malas "seperti sudah tidak ada hari esok saja" Lanjutnya dengan sedikit menekan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kita Ino-chan"

Gadis itu hanya menatap bosan pada kakaknya.  
"Lari dari masalah heum? Deidara" Ino berdecak kesal, ia mencoba untuk menutup kedua matanya, melemaskan kedua bahunya karna perjalanan yang di tempuh cukup panjang yaitu Tokyo dengan penduduk terbanyak di Jepang.  
Mereka akan memulai kehidupan baru di sana, mencoba melarikan diri dari kenyataan, meninggalkan kota kelahiran mereka Konoha yang penuh dengan kenangan, kenangan yang akan selalu hadir di relung hati kecil mereka.

"Jika kita lari seperti ini, hanya akan membuat semuanya menjadi semakin rumit Deii" Ino menghela nafas, tetapi matanya masih terpejam. Deidara menatap Ino mencoba untuk membaca apa yang ada di pikiran adiknya.  
"Jangan terus menatap kearah ku, sebaiknya kau perhatikan jalan Deii" Pria itu tersentak. Lagi-lagi Ino hanya memanggilnya nama kecilnya tanpa kata Nii- huhh anak ini selalu saja seenaknya, Deidara mencoba memfokuskan dirinya untuk kembali menyetir.

"Aku tidak ingin mati muda, banyak hal yang belum aku lakukan, jadilah supir yang baik untuk malam ini Deii-chan"Ucap Ino dengan tenang. Deidara yang mendengar perkataan adiknya hanya mendengus kesal, Ino menatap kakaknya sekilas dan tersenyum kecil. Ia sangat suka menggoda kakaknya.

Ino teringat masalah yang tengah dihadapinya, semuanya begitu membuat kepalanya migrain.

Menghela nafas ia merasa bosan dengan keadaan seperti ini, perlahan ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke kaca mobil di bukanya kaca mobil ia keluarkan tangan kirinya mencoba merasakan dinginnya udara malam _._ Gedung-gedung pencakar langit menjadi pamandangan yang baru bagi Ino Tokyo begitu inadh dengan sejuta pesonanya.

"Hentikan Ino-chan , itu berbahaya!" Ino mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak suka , lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas. Jika seperti ini dia bisa mati kebosanan di tutupnya kembali kaca mobil. Matanya beralih kekursi penumpang di lihatnya sosok anak laki-laki yang tenggah meringkuk seperti bayi.

"Kenapa bocah itu sangat mudah tertidur? bahkan tidak peduli tempatnya nyaman atau tidak" Ino tersenyum licik memikirkan sesuatu untuk menjaili adiknya, perlahan tangannya akan menggapai sosok itu tetapi kakaknya lebih dulu menyibakan tangannya.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk mengganggu Naruto. adikmu sedang tidur Ino-chan"Ino berdecak kesal.

"Dia kan tidak benar-benar tidur lihat saja dari cara dia tidur. Nafasnya tidak beraturan kakinya di tekuk dan itu akan menyebabkan kram, dan dia tidak mendengkur seperti biasanya" Ucap Ino panjang lebar.

"Memang kenapa jika aku hanya berpura-pura tidur? Itukan lebih baik dari pada kau yang mengoceh tidak jelas. Kau sungguh sangat berisik baa-chan"

Dengan santai Naruto merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku akibat tidur dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman.

Ino mebulatkan matanya sempurna dahi berdenyut-denyut "Kau memanggil ku dengan Baa-chan lagi?"Ino menggeram kesal.

Deidara yang tengah mengemudi hanya terkekeh pelan "sudahlah".

Ia berusaha menengahi, gadis pirang berambut pirang itu menghela nafas sejenak mencoba untuk menggatur dirinya agar tidak terpancing emosi.

"Sejak mobil ini melaju, kau sungguh berisik bibi " Jeda sejenak "Nikmati saja apa yang akan iita jalani" Naruto kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.

"aishh, bocah kau sungguh tidak sopan harusnya kau memanggil ku kakak bukan Bibi" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungguh adiknya tidak sopan memanggil dirinya dengan Bibi, Ino masih saja mengoceh tidak jelas menasehati Naruto agar tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan Baa-chan.

Pada hal dirinya sendiri juga tidak sopan memanggil Deidara dengan nama tanpa embel-embel Nii-

"Hm" Gumam Naruto.

Ino menghela nafas percuma dia berbicara panjang lebar pada adiknya, karna Naruto hanya akan menyahuti dengan kata "Hm" atau menjawab dengan sekenanya "akan ku usahakan". Dan selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak serahkan saja aku kepada orang itu Deii? Kau dan Naruto mungkin tidak akan mengalami hal yang sulit nantinya" Gadis berambut panjang pirang itu mengalihkan pandanganya keluar kaca mobil, mencoba untuk menenangkan hatinya.

"Masalah tidak akan selesai begitu saja, aku tidak ingin kau mengalami penderitaan sendirian, bukankah kita saudara? Aku, kau dan Naruto selamanya tidak akan terpisahkan itulah janjiku pada ibu dan ayah"

Ino tersentak mendengar apa yang kakaknya ucapkan, dilihatnya pria yang 4 tahun lebih tua darinya Deidara tetap foku raut wajahnya sungguh tenang nafasnya tetap teratur. Ino tahu kakaknya mencoba untuk melindunginya dengan kedua pun masalah tidak akan selesai hanya dengan pindah ke Tokyo.

 _tetapi aku tidak ingin seperti ini, aku tahu jika orang itu tidak akan membiarkan kehidupanku damai, aku tidak ingin kau dan Naruto terlibat terlalu jauh, bagaimana jika kalian terluka nantinya . sungguh aku sangat menyayangi kalian, aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian_

Ino terus bergelut dengan pikirannya untuk sekian kalinya gadis cantik itu menghela nafas.

"Berhentilah melakukan itu" Tegur Deidara matanya tetap fokus kedepan. Ino yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum miris.

"Biarkan aku pergi, menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri, tanpa melibatkan kalian. Bagaimana jika mereka mencelakai kau dan Naruto? orang itu akan tetap mengejarku kemanapun aku pergi, dia akan terus mengejar ku bahkan jika aku berada di bumi belahan lain dia akan selalu mengejar ku" Ucap Ino panjang lebar dengan satu tarikan nafas matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Berhenti berkata seperti itu" BentakDeidara tangannya mencekram kemudi dengan erat membuat kedua tangannya memutih

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Kaa-san untuk melindungi kalian berdua"Tegasnya dia benci situasi seperti ini.

"Kau tidak megerti bahaya yang akan kita hadapi kelak, cukup sampai disini kau melindungiku"Ino menghela nafas

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa bagi mu, bahkan kita tidak ada hubungan darah, yang perlu kau lindungi hanya Naruto, jadi ku mo…"

Ckittttt

Deidara menghentikan mobilnya ketepian, kemudian memukul stir sebagai pelampiasan.

Ia menatap tajam Ino.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengulangi dan menarik perkataaan ku jadi dengar baik-baik Namikaze Ino" Kali ini suara milik Deidara mulai meninggi.

"Berhenti berkata jika kau bukan siapa-siapa, berhenti berkata kita tidak memliki hubungan darah, dulu, kini, dan selamanya kau dan Naruto akan tetap menjadi adikku. Aku akan mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk kalian, ingat itu Namikaze Ino" Deidara keluar mobil. Di bantingnya pintu mobil dalam sekali hentakan, sepertinya dia butuh udara segar untuk menjernihkan isi otaknya yang terlalu banyak masalah.

"Kata-kata mu sungguh keterlaluan Bibi" Celetuk Naruto sepertinya dia tidak sepenuhnya tertidur

"Diamlah bocah kau tidak mengerti apapun" Sahut Ino. Aquamarinenya memandang kakaknya yang tengah berdiri ditepian.

"Deii-nii tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, kita hanya perlu mendengarkan nya dan menjadi adik yang baik untuknya " Ucap Naruto bijak.

"Mungkin bagimu Deii-nii bukan siapa-siapa, tetapi aku tahu bagi Deii-nii kita berdua adalah segalanya" Lnjut Naruto mantap tak lupa senyum lima jari menghiasi wajahnya.

Ino tersentak dengan perkataan Naruto. Di tatapnya adik semata wayangnya, mencoba mencari keseriusan di wajah anak laki-laki berusia 13 tahun itu. Yang di tatap masih tetap tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya .

"Kita bertiga adalah saudara dulu, sekarang dan untuk selamanya tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubah itu semua"Naruto tersenyum tulus. Ino tersenyum penuh arti pelupuk matanya sudah di penuhi air mata

"aisssshhh, baa-chan jangan menangis" Naruto memberikan tissue kepada Ino.

"Sudah jelek kau akan bertambahlah jelak, jangan menjadi cengeng seperti itu. Mana bibi yang selalu berisik dan tidak bisa diam?"

Ino tersenyum kecut "Kau itu berniat menghibur atau tidak sih?"

"Sudah lah, ayo turun kita temui Deii-nii" Ajak Naruto. Mereka berdua melihat Deidara yang tengah berdiri memandangi langit yang sudah dipenuhi sinar bintang _, indah pikir mereka berdua_

"Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak bersikap seperti itu" Ino tertunduk lesu, Deidara tetap diam. Pandangannya tetap mengarah ke langit malam

"Deii-nii" Ino mulai merajuk pria berambut blonde itu menoleh.

Ino tersenyum "aku berjanji tidak akan berkata seperti itu lagi, mari kita hadapi ini semua bersama-sama" Ucapnya riang.

Deidara mengaguk, ia tersenyum merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ino yang sudah mengerti maksud kakkanya langsung berhambur kepelukan kakaknya dia benar-benar beruntung mempunyai kakak yang hebat dan pengertian, tak lupa adik yang jail tetapi sungguh sangat di sayanginya.

"eheumm" Naruto berdehem "sebaiknya kita melanjutkan perjalanan sekarang"

Ino tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah adiknya yang tersenyum kecut dahi nya berkerut dan menatap kedua kakaknya dengan bosan.

"Berhenti tertawa bibi" Ujar Naruto dingin.

Deidara dan Ino saling menatap, terlihat seringai menghiasi wajah mereka.

"heyyyy, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? Berhenti merusak rambut ku, nanti ketampanan ku berkurang" Deii- dan Ino masih saja melakukan aksi mereka mengacak-acak rambut adik kesayangan mereka,

Ino mulai menyadari arti saudara sesungguhnya, mereka harus berbagi di saat apa pun

Harus mengulurkan tangannya di saat salah satu di antara mereka membutuhkan bantuan, menghapus air mata yang keluar dan menggantikan nya dengan tawa yang riang.

 _Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan ku, asalkan ada kalian berdua aku akan bertahan dari takdir yang begitu rumit dan tetap tersenyum menghadapi segalanya._

Ino memantapkan hatinya

 **_TBC_**

Akhirnya aku bikin Sasuino juga..

hemmm maaff bagi yang menunggu fict ku yang lain.

Bukan lanjutin fict yang dulu malah update yang baru,

Aku memang pemalas jadi maaf kan saya, akan di usaha kan untuk segera update tapi tadak janji akan sesegera mungkin.

Fict ini pernah di rilis di Facebook dengan cast yang berbeda dan perombakan di mana-mana..

Sekiandari saya…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje dan kesalahan di sana-sini, crack pair, alur lambat**

 **Ide pasaran**

 **Pair**

 **SasuIno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huh , menyebalkan sekali"Ino menggerutu saat mengayuh sepeda menuju sekolah barunya. Tadinya ia berniat memulai sekolah lusa, dia ingin bersantai-santai memanjakan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu. Sebelum memulai aktivitas yang menyebalkan yaitu belajar dan bertemu guru-guru yang membosankan serta siswa-siswi yang mengutamakan kepopuleran, menyombongkan harta kekayaan orang tua mereka.

Ino mulai memasuki area sekolah barunya, di lihat sekitarnya.

"Not bad"Gumam Ino. Gadis itu mulai memakirkan sepedanya di kumpulan sepeda lainnya. Di lihat sekali lagi sekolah yang akan menjadi tempatnya belajar untuk 2 tahun kedepan.

Sekolah itu terbagi menjadi 4 bangunan besar dan luas, dua saling berhadapan di sisi timur dan barat dengan lima lantai yang menjulang tinggi. Bangunan ketiga ada di belakang bangunan bagian timur. Satu bangunan lagi agak terlihat paling depan saat pertama kali masuk gerbang sekolah terlihat lebih megah dan panjang meskipun hanya berlantai dua. Terpampang jelas nama International High School of Tokyo

Penampilan Ino hari ini cukup simple. Dia mengikat rambutnya tinggi, poninya ia jepit agar tak menghalangi penglihatannya headset putih yang masih setia di telinganya. Dengan tenang dan penuh percaya diri ia memasuki koridor sekolah sesekali pandangannya menyapu kearea sekitarnya untuk mencari ruangan administrasi. Tak sampai lima menit dia sudah menemukan ruangan itu.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan bagian administrasi, menghela nafas sejenak sebelum memasuki ruangan itu, "Menyebalkan"Dengusnya.

Ruangan itu begitu tertata rapi, hanya ada 2 meja computer, sofa berwarna coklat, rak berisi dokumen-dokumen penting sepertinya, dan Ac-nya begitu dingin dan sejuk wangi citrus mendominasi ruangan itu. Mata Ino terpaku pada sosok wanita tinggi yang memakai kaca mata bulat yang besar, sepertinya wanita itu belum menyadari kehadirannya.

"Eheum, permisi"Ino mengeluarkan suara.

Wanita itu berhenti dari aktivitas menulisnya menoleh pada sumber suara ia tersenyum.

"Kau Namikaze Ino murid pindahan dari Konoha itu?" Tanya wanita itu, yang hanya di jawab dengan angukan kepala oleh Ino.

"Duduklah" Perintahnya sambil menunjuk kearah sofa coklat,

"Aku Sizune, selamat datang di School of Tokyo" Ino menyambut uluran wanita di hadapan nya.

Ino mengeluarkan amplop besar bewarna coklat pada Sizune.

"Kau mengambil kelas biasa?" Sizune bertanya dengan nada keheranan saat membaca isi amplop.

"Iyah sensei. apa ada masalah?" Ino bertanya balik, ia heran melihat wajah sensei di depannya yang berkerut.

"Tidak hanya saja.." Sizune menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ahh sudah lah jangan dibahas"

Ino menaikan alisnya tidak mengerti, ia memang sudah meminta persetujuan kakaknya untuk masuk kelas biasa, karna pelajarannya tidak sulit. PR-nya juga tidak banyak, kelas biasa pasti lebih santai itu lah alasan Ino masuk kelas biasa.

Kelas khusus di penuhi orang kaya dan populer Ino merasa ia bukan bagian mereka.

.

.

.

.

Ino terus melangkah mencari ruangan wali kelasnya banyak siswa-siswi yang memperhatikanya,

"menyebalkan" Dia sangat benci menjadi pusat perhatian, kepalanya masih memikirkan perkataan Sizune sebelum dia melangkah keluar.

" _kau harus menemui wali kelas mu terlebih dahulu, namanya Furukawa Shion ruangannya ada di sebelah kiri kedua setelah ruangan ini. Da akan memberitahu mu masuk kelas apa, dan dia akan menjelaskan tentang sekolah ini secara rinci, selamat bergabung di School of Tokyo"Sizune tersenyum ramah._

 _Ino mengaangguk mengerti, lalu dia membukukkan badannya "Terimakasih"Ucapnya._

 _Ino beranjak meninngalkan ruangan itu, saat tangannya mulai menyentuh peganggangan pintu gerakakannya terhenti._

" _Apa perlu aku mengantar mu Ino-chan?"_

 _Ino melirik Sizune sesaat "Tidak perlu sensei, terimakasih"_

" _Baiklah, jika kau membutuhkan informasi apa-apa datanglah pada ku, dan untuk Shion jangan terlalu mendengarkan perkataannya"._

 _Ino memasang tanda tanya besar di wajahnya, keningnya yang saling bertaut aneh memandangi guru muda di hadapannya, tidak mengerti maksud perkataannya barusa._

" _kau akan tahu sendiri setelah bertemu orangnya" Lanjut Sizune dia segera berdiri untuk kembali menuju meja kerjanya._

Ino memasuki ruangan yang begitu kecil dari ruangan Sizune sebelumnya, tetapi kerapihannya hampir sama dengan ruangan sizune.

"Kau murid beasiswa itu?" Ucap wanita itu penuh penekanan. Pandanganya tidak beralih dari layar computer sedikit pun.

Ino menautkan alisnya dia tidak suka dengan perkataan wanita di hadapan nya barusan .

Apa lagi dengan penampilan nya yang tidak mencerminkan seorang guru, wanita berambut pirang itu hanya mengenakan t-shirt hitam dipadu rok ketat lima sentimeter di atas lutut berwarna senada di balik raglan coklat mudanya yang sengaja tak di kancing.

Ino semakin mengerutkan dahi begitu menyadari guru muda di hadapannya menatapnya dengan intens, meneliti penampilan Ino dari atas sampai bawah. Diiringi sebuah seringai bercampur dengusan sebal yang menghiasi bibir polos tanpa polesannya, belum Ino menjawab perkataannya wanita itu sudah kembali berucap.

"Karna kau murid beasiswa aku tidak jadi memasukan mu ke kelas ku, aku tidak ingin kelas platinum 1 kelas yang terbaik di antara kelas biasa lainnya tercemar oleh mu. Jadi kau akan ku masukkan ke kelas platinum 2, sebentar lagi wali kelas mu akan datang menjemput mu" Terangnya cepat yang membuat Ino menekukan wajahnya dan dihiasi perempatan. Giginya mulai bergemeletuk, dia tidak terima dengan ucapan wanita di depannya.

 _Dia pikir dirinya siapa? Murid beasiswa huhh?_

 _Kelas biasa? Bahkan jika aku mau aku bisa masuk kelas khusus golden_

 _Matrealitis sekali dirinya, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Sizune-sensei berkata seperti tadi,_

 _bersabar lah Namikaze Ino jangan merusak hari pertama mu, ._

 _Jangan membuat diri mu menjadi pusat perhatiaan sekolah nantinya, karna itu sungguh menyebalkan_

Kriettt,

Suara pintu terbuka sukses membuyarkan aksi melamun Ino.

"Ahhh, Matsuri ini murid beasiswa yang ku ceritakan kemarin , hey ssebaiknya kau cepat keluarkan anak ini dari ruangan ku".

Ino membulat kan matanya sempurna dia sudah ingin mencaci maki guru di hapadannya , kalau tidak saja seseorang yang langsung menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Ba-baik Shion-san"Orang itu segera menarik Ino secara paksa.

"Heyy, apa-apaan kau? senaknya saja menarik kasar tangan ku, dan apa maksud dari perkataan wanita barusan. Berani-beraninya menghina ku, memang kenapa jika aku murid beasiswa?"Teriak Ino prustasi.

Tanpa disadari Ino, siswa-siswi yang lain memperhatikannya. Namun dirinya yang diliputi aura kemarahan. Tidak peduli sama sekali. di hentak-hentakan kakinya kelantai penuh penekanan.

Alisnya bertaut melihat ekspresi wanita di hadapannya, tubuhnya bergetar, wajah polosnya pucat pasi.

Ino menghela nafas sejenak. Dia telah membuat sensei-nya ketakutan. Di edarkannya pandangan ke sekeliing. Murid-murid yang tadi mellihat Ino berhamburan membubarkan diri ketika di tatap Ino dengan tajam seolah-olah berkata "Apa lihat-lihat?" Dengan aura yang penuh intimidasi

"ma-maaf" ucap wanita itu nada bicaranya begitu gugup.

"Sudah lah lupakan, menyebalkan sekali"Ino mengibaskan tangan kanan nya dia tidak suka melihat ekspressi sensei-nya seolah-olah Ino adalah bibi yang menakutkan .

"Well, kau wali kelas ku? baiklah di mana kelas ku? aku sudah bosan, dari tadi harus di lempar sana-sini, memangnya aku barang"Ino kembali bersuara kalimat terakhirnya terdengar begitu sinis

"iyah aku wali kelas mu, ayo ku antar kekelas sekarang" Ucap Matsuri dengan lembut

Ino hanya mengekor dari belakang mengikuti langkah sensei-nya, yang menurutnya "not bad".

.

.

.

.

Matsuri guru yang baik dan sabar sangat malahan. Yah itulah pendapat Ino setelah hampir lima menit berjalan sambil mengobrol dengan wanita itu sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kelas barunya. Bahkan saat tadi Ino membentaknya wanita itu hanya diam dan tetap tersenyum menemaninya ke kelas. Ino pun mulai merasa nyaman dengan wanita itu.

"Baiklah Namikaze Ino, ini akan menjadi kelas barumu. Ayo  
masuk!"Ucap Matsuri, Ino mengikuti wali kelas barunya memasuki kelas.  
Dan begitu Ino sudah menginjakkan kaki di ruangan tersebut, kesan pertamanya tentang kelas barunya adalah "This is so BAD"! Hancur!

Hancur! Lagi-lagi ia harus menghela nafas.

TUK

TUK

Bahkan sebuah gumpalan kertas sukses mendarat di kepalanya. Sementara satu gumpalan lain berhasil dia lewati. Pemandangan yang sukses membuat kedua matanya melebar.

Beberapa siswa saling lempar kertas, beberapa lagi ada yang justru bernyanyi dan bermain musik. Tapi masih ada juga yang tertidur dan sama sekali tidak tertarik bermain dengan teman-teman mereka yang lain. Sementara para siswi tak jauh beda dengan yang laki-laki. Ada diantara mereka ikut bermain musik dengan laki-laki. Ada lagi yang bergosip hingga menambah bising kelas. Ada lagi yang justru mencoret-coret papan tulis.

Benar-benar kelas yang hancur.

"Ehem" Matsuri bersuara, Sontak saja seluruh pembuat keributan itu kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Dan suasana pun berubah menjadi sangat hening.

Barulah kali ini mereka menyadari bahwa selain sensei mereka ada seorang lagi yang mengisi ruang kelas itu. Ada yang menatapnya heran, ada pula yang menatapnya kagum entah karena apa, mungkin karna dia murid beasiswa ahh masa bodoh soal itu.  
Seakan mengerti mimik para siswanya, matsuri-sensei memulai.

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru. Nah Ino, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!"  
Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Ino berjalan ke tengah-tengah bagian depan kelas ia mulai memperkenalkam dirinya.

"Halo, namaku Namikaze Ino Salam kenal." Ino membungkuk kecil, tidak lupa senyum tipis bahkan sangat tipis yang tidak bisa di sebut senyuman malahan, hanya menarik sudut bibirnya.

Pandangannya di edarkan ke seluruh penjuru kelas.  
Siswa-siswi lain tampak masih menunggu kelanjutan cerita Ino.

Yang benar saja, perkenalan singkat Ino tersebut telah membuahkan kesunyian yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Krik krik krik

Seorang Namikaze Ino gadis yang kelihatannya yang sangat ramah dan berwajah manis itu hanya mengeluarkan enam buah kata sebagai perkenalan awalnya. Membuat semua siswa plus Matsuri-sensei mengernyitkan sebelah alis dan terbengong menunggu kelanjutannya.

Tapi sayang sekali, Namikaze Ino tak berniat melanjutkan ceritanya lebih dari itu. Ino sedikitnya telah merubah suasana kelas 11 platinum-2 berbeda dari biasanya.  
Akhirnya setelah lama terdiam Matsuri-sensei angkat bicara.

"Ehem! Baiklah Ino kau akan duduk di samping Tenten. Tenten! Angkat tanganmu!"  
Mendengar perintah tersebut, seorang siswi yang duduk di dekat jendela mengangkat tangan.

Setelah mengangguk singkat, Ino berjalan menghampiri bangku kosong di samping gadis itu, seperti yang diminta sensei-nya.

Baru setengah perjalanannya menuju tempat duduknya, Ino sudah disuguhi bisik-bisik yang tak lain tak bukan mengenai dirinya.

"Dia murid beasiswa, dan katanya dia dari kota terpencil"  
" _Konoha bukan kota yang terpencil heyy, penduduknya tak kalah pandat dengan Tokyo' Ingin sekali Ino_ berteriak di depan wajah mereka

"Hsst.. wajahnya cantik sih, tapi sepertinya ia bukan orang yang mudah bergaul."

"Kudengar dia murid beasiswa, cara dia berjalan sombong sekali"

"Tidakkah kalian menyadarinya, matanya terlihat sangat bosan."

"Aku tidak suka. Cantiknya melebihi kita"

"Pasti dia melakukan operasi"

Cih.

"Hsst.. dia lewat tuh."

"Kurasa kepala sekolah hanya mengasihaninya"  
'What the-Hh! Hh! Hh!' geraman yang keluar dari sela-sela gigi Ino yang bergemeletukan

Percuma saja berbisik pun Ino masih bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan. Atau pun mungkin justru mereka yang sengaja membuat Ino mendengarnya.

Ck. Ia mulai benci suasana ini.  
'Menyebalkan'  
harusnya dia tidak menuruti kakaknya pindah ke sekolah ini, dia lebih suka dengan sekolah yang biasa saja. Yang muridnya notaben lebih menghargai satu sama lain.

Tetapi dia juga salah karna masuk jalur beasiswa dan itu permintaannya sendiri bukan kakaknya.  
Malahan Deidara memaksanya dirinya masuk kelas golden. Tetapi hatinya berkata itu akan menyebalkan jika satu sekolah tahu indentitas dirinya, Ahh itu akan merepotkannya! Dia hanya ingin kehidupan yang di jalaninya tentram, tenang tanpa hambatan.

Dan akhirnya sampailah ia di tempat duduknya. Bangku itu terletak tepat di sebelah kanan gadis itu, berada di barisan kedua dari samping, dan barisan keempat dari depan.

Tempat yang lumayan strategis. 'Tapi kenapa justru tak ada yang menempatinya?' pikir Ino.  
"Hayy" Tenten menyapa Ino, tetapi mimik wajahnya Mulai ragu setelah memperhatikan Ino lekat-lekat.

 _'Apakah dia seperti yang orang-orang gosipkan? Ahh kau tidak boleh menilai orang dari penampilannya Tenten!'_

Tenten menepis pemikiran buruk tentang murid baru di sampingnya, tak lama Senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya dan itu tampak bersinar. Benar-benar gadis yang penuh semangat.

"Hai, aku Tenten." Tenten mengulurkan tangannya. Ino terdiam sesaat dia terus memandangi tangan Sara yang masih bergantung di udara.

"Namikae Ino" Akhirnya Ino menyambutnya.  
"Mulai sekarang kau adalah temanku"Celoteh Tenten.  
"Hah?" Ino terkejut mendengar kata 'teman'.

 _Seketika pikirannya di penuhi pertanyaan,  
Apa-apaan dia? Sudah langsung menyebut kata teman, bahkan satu jam saja belum terlewati tapi dia sudah menyebut kata 'teman'  
Belum tentukan aku akan berteman dengannya_

Ino hanya trauma dengan kata 'teman', kebanyakan orang-orang mendekatinya hanya memanfaatkannya, mulai dari kepintaran sampai dengan materi semua orang memakai topeng masing-masing untuk menutupi keburukannya.

Ino memang selalu waspada terhadap apa pun ia terlalu takut jika dirinya terlibat dalam masalah besar lagi.

Ino terus saja melamun membuat wajah Ino di penuhi dengan tanda tanya besar.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit? Kau tidak ingin berteman denganku ?" Gadisbercepol dua itu terus memberondong Ino dengan pertanyaan. Wajah cerianya berubah menjadi sedih.

Ino mengerjap sadar lantas menggelengkan kepalanya

Apa dia baru saja membuat wajah Tenten murung?.

"Tidak, bukan maksudku seperti itu, baiklah kita berteman" Ino tersenyum tulus. Sepertinya Tenten orang yang baik, dia bahkan terlihat baik dan sedikit rapuh. Tenten lansung memeluk Ino.

"Eheum, aku tidak bisa bernafas Tenten" Ino berusaha melepaskan pelukan Tenten.

"Gomen, aku terlalu senang" Tenten tersenyum lebar.

.

.

Ino kembali memasang wajah tenang dan dingin, dia tidak peduli dengan yang lainnya yang hanya perlu di ingat kini ia punya teman yaitu Tenten.

Ino yang di rumah dan sekolah sangat berbeda, bukannya dia ingin menjadi anak yang sombong tetapi Ino orang yang tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, tidak suka mencampuri dan peduli urusan oran lain .

Mereka bedua kembali fokus pada papan tulis, di mana sensei tengah menjelaskan rumus fisika.

"Huh menyebalkan" Ino kembali megucapkan kata andalannya

"Kau mengucapkan sesuatau Ino-chan?" Tanya Tenten, Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dia sangat benci hitungan dan rumus-rumus bukannya dia lemah dalam hitungan, dia hanya malas untuk belajar hitungan dan rumus, karna itu 'menyebalkan'.

Setelah lama berkutat dengan rumus yang menyebabkan kepala Ino migrain tiba-tiba,

Penyelamat datang juga.

Bel istirahat terdengar ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Ino mendesah lega.

"Pelajaran sudah selesai. Ayo kita makan siang Ino-chan!" Tenten begitu bersemangat.

Ino hanya mengaguk, mengikuti Tenten menuju kantin sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Sudah keempat kalinya Ino menguap effek pelajaran fisika masih saja melekat. Kantin sekolah mulai ramai di penuhi siswa-siswi yang ingin makan siang.

Mereka begitu bising membuat Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka, Tenten terus melihat meja yang kosong tetapi nihil, semua sudah terisi penuh.

Mereka hanya membeli 2 Takoyaki dan 2 jus alpukat.

"Sepertinya tempatnya penuh, kita makan di kelas saja" Ucap Tenten yang langsung menarik tangan Ino.

"KYAAAA…." Terdengar suara perempuan menjerit histeris, Ino langsung terlonjak kaget saat mendengar jeritan dimana-mana.

"Ada apa? Kenapa mereka ribut?" Tanya Ino pada Tenten yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Mereka datang" Seru Tenten tak kalah histeris "Kyaaa Hyuga Neji"

Ino semakin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di kantin sekolah.

"Knight"Jerit para siswi.

"Ksatria? Apa ada drama di kantin ini?" Tanya Ino dengan tampang inocentnya.

"Itu disana…."Tenten menunjuk kearah belakang Ino.

Gadis bermata aquamarine itu sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, penyebab keributan di kantin adalah 3 orang pria dan 1 wanita.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir dengan keyataan yang ia dapat.

Ekspresi mereka begitu dingin dan angkuh mendominasi aura mereka. Satu wanita cantik sepertinya begitu ramah dan baik di bandingkan pria-pria di sampingnya.

Wanita itu berjalan di belakang pria yang lebih dulu dari yang lainya. Wajahnya begitu tampan terlebih mata onyx yang begitu mempesona yang bisa membuat wanita mana saja luluh seketika termasuk Ino"Not Bad" pikirnya

"Itu Uchiha Sasuke" Tenten menujuk pria yang berjalan paling depan,

"Anak bungsu pemilik perusahaan Uchiha Corp. yang bergerak di bidang hotel, resort , serta pusat perbelanjaan di Tokyo"

"Sedangkan wanita yang berjalan di belakang dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata .."

Deg

 _Hinata dia disini,_

"Wanita satu-satunya yang di keliling Knight"Tenten terus menjelaskan.

Knight ialah sekumpulan orang-orang populer di sekolah ini.

"Di sebelah kiri Hinata adalah Sabaku No Gaara anak pemilik perusaan otomotif di Tokyo"

Deg

 _Gaara dia juga disini, ahh kepala kubisa-bisa migrain lagi_

 _Dunia ini begitu kecil._

"Di sebelah kanan Hinata itu Hyuuga Neji yang tak lain sepupunya Hinata. Ia anak pemilik perusahaan elektronik" Ucap Tenten malu-malu wajahnya sudah memerah. Kalau yang ini Ino sudah bisa menebak teman barunya menyukai Hyuuga Neji. Yah pria itu juga tak kalah tampan tingi, putih, serta rambut panjang yang begitu indah.

Pikiran Ino sudah melayang kemana-mana, dia tidak boleh bertemu dua orang itu bahkan jangan berurusan dengan mereka lagi.

Kali ini Ino yang menarik tangan Tenten untuk menjauh dari para Knight.

Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang dia tubruk Ino tidak peduli. Tenten sempat protes, tetapi ia tetap mengikuti Ino.

.

.

.

.

Ino menyandarkan dirinya ke bangku taman sekolah sesekali menarik nafas, tamannya cukup sepi dan sejuk..

"Kau kenapa Ino?" Tanya Tenten yang khawatir melihat wajah Ino memucat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa aku hanya lapar" Jawab Ino sekenanya.

"Yakin? tidak ingin ke UKS?" Tenten menawarkan diri untuk mengantar ia cukup khawatir dengan teman barunya.

Ino menggeleng ia tersenyum mencoba meyakinkan Tenten bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja

 _Sepertinya hari-hari yang damai tidak akan aku dapat kan disini,_

 _Tetapi aku harus berusaha menjauhi mereka._

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje dan kesalahan di sana-sini, crack pair, alur lambat**

 **Ide pasaran**

 **Pair**

 **SasuIno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino menguap berkali-kali, saat mendengarkan cerita Tenten tentang knight.

"Knight merupakan sekumpulan orang-orang populer __dari kelas golden, dipimpin oleh Uchiha Sasuke pria yang terkenal dingin, kejam, dan sombong. Merupakan anak bungsu dari keluargaUchiha, anehnya banyak wanita yang tergila-gila dengannya bahkan anak kepala sekolah pun menyukainya" Ucap Tenten panjang .

Seperti biasa kelas mereka tidak ada gurunya. Tidak perlu di jelaskan kenapa? Kalian pasti sudah tahu. Kelas yang di huni oleh siswa-siswi biasa saja. Orang tua mereka hanya pegawai swasta. Jauh berbeda dengan platinum 1, yang masih mendapat perhatian dari guru-guru lainnya. Karena mereka dari kalangan berada.

"Anggota yang kedua Hyuuga Neji, terkenal karena begitu tampan, pintar dan jangan lupakan senyumnya yang begitu menggoda wanita mana pun" Ucap Tentenn dengan wajah yang berbinar

Ck

Ino hanya berdecak menanggapi ucapan Tenten yang terlalu berlebihan menurutnnya .

"Ketiga ada Sabaku no Garaa."Ino mulai memasang wajah tertarik. Ia mulai menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Pria yang sangat romantis, tetapi pendiam, dingin dan sangat tertutup. Gosipnya dia berpacaran dengan Hinata, tetapi. entahlah mereka sama sekali tidak mengumumkan hubungan mereka kepublik. Hanya Tuhan dan mereka yang tahu soal itu"

"Yang terakhir the one and only lady in Knight Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang terkenal paling dekat dengan Garaa. Tidak hanya cantik dia gadis yang lembut dan ramah. Dia yang akan selalu menjadi penengah, jika ada salah satu murid yang membuat keributan dengan Knight."

"Hanya orang bodoh saja. Yang mencari keributan dengan mereka" Ungkap Tenten.

Kring, kringggggg

Tanda Bel pulang menggema keseluruh penjuru kelas. Ino dan Tenten memasukan barang-barang mereka kedalam tas.

Di sepanjang lorong sekolah tak henti-hentinya Tenten, masih mengoceh tentang para knight.

Membuat kepala Ino terus berkedut.

"Ohh tunggu! Aku hampir lupa ada sekumpulan wanita yang harus kau hindari."

Tiba-tiba Tenten memegang lengan Ino.

"Sudahlah besok saja, aku lelah Tenten" Ino mulai mengeluarkan protesannya.

Yang bahkan sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Tenten.

"Kau harus dengar. ini penting!" Ucap Tenten dengan nada yang di buat-buat serius

"Kelompok itu di ketuai oleh anak kepala sekolah yang menyukai Sasuke. Namanya Haruno Sakura.

Ahh itu mereka" Tenten menunjuk sekumpulan wanita yang tengah berjalan kearah mereka, lebih tepatnya parkiran.

Tenten menarik Ino kepinggir, untuk memberi jalan pada mereka.

"Queen of IHST itu julukan untuk Sakura, dia pernah mengeluarkan beberapa murid yang menurutnya pengganggu bahkan dia sering membully dan mempermalukan anak-anak yang tidak bersalah " Bisik Tenten.

"Hanya karena dia anak kepala sekolah dia selalu seenaknya saja" Gadis bercepol dua itu mendengus kesal.

"Padahalkan dia bukan pemilik sekolah ini"

"Memangnya siapa pemilik sekolah ini? oh aku tahu." Ino mulai menebak-nebak.

"Pasti para Knight" Ucapnya dengan antusias.

"Aishhh. Hanya karena mereka orang kaya, bukan berarti mereka pemilik sekolah ini" Tenten mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ino menghela nafas pasrah.

"Jadi…"Ino mengerutkan keningnya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu siapa pemilik sekolah ini, benar-benar selalu ditutupi identitasnya"

"Aku jadi penasaran" Ino menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jangan kau. Bahkan aku dan seluruh penghuni sekolah juga penasaran."Tenten merangkul pundak Ino dan tersenyum lebar.

"Sudahlah ayo kita pulang! Tidak usah dipikirkan" Tenten menarik Ino tanpa melepaskan rangkulan nya,

"aishhh aku lupa" Tenten menepuk jidatnya

"Karena keasyikan mengobrol aku lupa tugas ku, aku harus ke kedai sekarang"

"Kedai?" Tanya Ino.

"Keluargaku punya Kedai ramen, aku berjanji pada Kaa-san untuk membantunya hari ini" Tenten menghampiri scooternya.

Ino hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Sebaiknya aku cepat pergi. kapan-kapan aku ajak kau ke kedai ku." Tenten mulai menyalakan mesin scooternya. tak lupa memakai helm kesayangannya berwarna pink yang senada dengan warna scooter miliknya.

Menengok sekilas kearah Ino yang sudah mendorong sepedanya. Melambaikan tangan kanannya

"Jaa.." Ino hanya tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

Ino terus mengayuh sepedanya. Ia terhenti di kawasan apartement elit di Tokyo yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya.

Gedung Apartement menjulang begitu tinggi. Terdiri dari 30 lantai, dengan sistem pengamanan 24 jam.

Setelah memarkirkan sepedanya, Ino berjalan menuju lift tak lupa senyum menghiasi wajahnya saat bertemu staff apartement.

Di tekannya tombol 2 dan 4 dimana tempat tinggalnya berada.

Hanya ada beberapa orang yang memasuki lift, dan mereka semua sudah turun di lantai 20

Ting. Ting

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 24, lantai itu hanya berisi 4 apartement .

Karena lantai 24 merupakan kelas eksekutif.

Ino berhenti di pintu pertama, di keluarkanya idcard kepemilikannya. Di geseknya pada layar kecil di samping kanan dekat pintu masuk.

Pintu terbuka menampilkan ruangan yang begitu luas terdiri dari 2 kamar utama, 2 kamar ukuran medium, 1 dapur yang berhadapan dengan meja makan, sedangkan di samping kiri dapur berisi meja tinggi dan kursinya di rancang seperti bar kecil. Tak lupa wine dengan merk mahal menjadi pajangan.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang teve, dilihatnya sang adik yang tengah asyik bermain PSP di atas sofa, dengan teve yang masih menyala, makanan ringan berserakan dimana-mana.

"aishhh. Bocah apa yang kau lakukan?" Ino berkacak pinggang, matanya melotot melihat ruangan yang begitu berantakan.

Naruto menengok sekilas ke arah Ino, ia lebih memiliih kembali fokus pada PSP-nya.

Ino tersenyum licik, di rebutnya PSP milik Naruto.

"Akan ku kembalikan setelah kau merapihkan tempat ini." Dengan santai Ino melangkah menuju kamarnya setelah merampas PSP Naruto.

"Bibi, kembalikan PSP ku!" Naruto berusaha mengejar Ino

"Tidak akan, sebelum tempat itu kembali seperti semula"

"Aku tida.." bragggh. Dengan kerasnya Ino menutup pintu kamarnya, tepat di depan wajah Naruto..

"Awas kau bibi, tunggu pembalasan ku" Naruto berteriak kesal,

Dengan berat hati ia menjalankan perintah kakaknya. Terus mengumpat, sesekali menengok kearah kamar Ino. Tak terasa ruangan sudah kembali bersih seperti semula.

"Ahh aku memang anak rajin" Naruto tersenyum bangga melihat hasil kerja kerasnya.

.

.

.

.

Ino keluar kamar. Setelah menyelesikan ritual mandinya, ia berinisiatif untuk membuat makan malam untuknya dan Naruto.

Hari ini Deidara akan pulang larut, kakaknya memberitahu lewat telepon.

Dengan kepala yang masih di balut handuk, Ino melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat ruang TV yang begitu sunyi seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Karena tidak menemukan objek yang di carinya. Ino bergegas ke ruang TV. Dia mendesah lega ketika melihat Naruto tengah meringkuk seperti bayi di atas sofa. Ino berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Ino. Dengkuran halus keluar dari mulut Naruto seketika rasa jail menyelimuti gadis blonde itu.

Setelah puas dengan hasil karya tangannya, ia pergi menuju dapur untuk membuat ramen cepat saji.

Selama menunggu ramen pikiran Ino dipenuhi Gara dan Hinata.

 _Kenapa harus bertemu mereka di sini?Kami-sama aku masih belum bisa menghadapi mereka._

 _Masalah dengan orang itu saja membuat ku pusing sekarang orang dari masa lalu hadir kembali._

 _Seandainya aku masih berada di konoha._

 _Meski Hinata tak bersalah kenapa sangat sulit untuk memaafkannya._

 _Kesalahan kami adalah karena kami mencintai laki-laki yang sama, yah hanya itu._

Ino terus melamun, sampai-sampai tidak sadar jika Naruto sudah di hadapannya.

"Ini bagian ku?" Tanya Naruto Menunjuk ramen yang dekat jangkauannya, malas menanggapi Ino hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau itu sudah jelek bibi, jangan suka meratapi nasib seperti itu" Ledek Naruto sambil terus memasukan ramen kemulutnya.

Ino terbelalak matanya melotot dengan sempurna. Di lihatnya Naruto duduk manis, tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun atas ucapannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan polos.

"aishh, kau…" Ino menunjuk Naruto, niat ingin marah pun tak jadi ketika melihat wajah sang adik yang di coret spidol hitam hasil ulahnya.

Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya menahan tawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Naruto penuh selidik, ia memicingkan sebelah matanya menatap curiga sang kakak.

"Tidak apa. Lanjutkan makan mu! Aku akan makan di kamar saja" Ino mengambil langkah seribu sebelum adiknya menjadi marah besar padanya.

"Aku jadi lebih curiga padanya" Naruto bangun dari kursinya menuju westafel. Matanya membulat melihat wajahnya yang mempunyai kumis hitam.

"Akan ku bunuh kau bibi" Teriak Naruto.

Di kamar Ino tertawa pecah setelah mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"Mana mungkin kau ingin membunuh ku jika kau sangat menyayangi ku" Ucap Ino yang suaranya tak mungkin didengar oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Suasana kantin School of Tokyo selalu ramai dan padat seperti biasa, membuat dua gadis cantik yang berbeda warna rambut itu harus berdesak-desakan untuk membeli makan siang mereka.

"Kita makan di taman saja Ino-chan" Usul Tenten, ketika sudah mendapat makanannya. Taman memang menjadi salah satu tempat favorite mereka, di sana tidak akan sesesak di kantin karena jarang sekali siswa-siswi yang menghabiskan waktu istirahat di sana. 

"Cepatlah, sebelum para perusak telingan datang" Ucap Ino asal. Tenten yang mendengarnya tersenyum geli, ia mengerti yang di maksud Ino ialah para Knight dan para siswi akan menjerit histeris jika melihat mereka.

"Kyaaaa..." Tak lama jeritan sudah menggema ke seluruh kantin. 

"Ku bilang juga apa"Ucap Ino, ia mulai memasangkan Ear phone yang menggantung di lehernya untuk menutup kedua telinganya.  
Mereka berdua bersusah payah keluar dari kerumunan, Tanpa sengaja seseorang menubruk Tenten hingga membuat gadis bercepol dua itu kehilangan keseimbangan.

Brughh.

Tak sengaja minuman dan makanan yang ia pegang jatuh mengenai seseorang.

Suasana di kantin hening seketika, aura kegelapan mulai menyelimuti seluruh kantin.

"Gomen, aku tidak sengaja" Ucap Tenten, Kedua tangannya sibuk membersihkan baju orang yang ditabraknya.

"Singkirkan tangan kotor mu dari baju ku" Ucap pria itu dengan dingin, ia menepis tangan Tenten dengan kasar.

Semua orang terlihat menahan nafas dan menegang. Tenten mendongak menatap pria yang ia tabrak.  
"Uchiha Sasuke" Lirihnya, raut wajahnya mengucapkan seribu penyesalan.

Meski Tenten telah menjadi siswi yang di takuti di kelasnya, tetapi nyalinya akan menciut jika berhadapan dengan Sasuke ia takut tak dapat menghirup udara segar lagi. 

"Maafkan aku Uchiha-san" Ucap Tenten, gadis itu terus membukukan badannya berkali-kali.  
Ino yang melihatnya mendengus sebal, tak suka Tenten yang merendahkan diri.

Sasuke tak bergeming, Onyx-nya menatap nyalang pada gadis di hadapannya. Tanpa di duga Tangannya mengambil minuman yang di pegang salah satu siswi di dekatnya.

Byurr.

Ia menumpah seluruh isi gelas itu ke Tubuh Tenten, seketika orang-orang tertawa melihat Tenten.

"Tenten" Ucap Ino panik mendekati temannya gadis pirang itu memberikan sapu tangannya pada Tenten.

"Sasuke-kun" Cicit Hinata, ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan melakukan hal itu.  
Sedangkan kedua teman laki-lakinya hanya menatap bosan.

Pandangan Ino beralih pada Sasuke. Aquamarine bertemu onyx tatapan keduanya sangat tajam seolah-olah telah siap membakar seluruh kantin.

"Kau" Ino menunjuk Sasuke, tangan satunya terkepal erat.

"Bukankah Tenten sudah minta maaf? Kenapa kau menyiramnya?"Tanya Ino geram.

Sasuke mangangkat sebelah alisnya, melihat gadis di hadapannya yang tak takut sama sekali padanya.

"Dia mengotori baju ku" Ucap Sasuke tajam.  
"Jangan menunjuk ku seperti itu, atau kau akan kehilangan tangan mu" Ancam Sasuke, suaranya begitu keras dan mengintimidasi.

Seolah ancaman itu hanya angin lalu, Ino tak peduli.  
"Kau hanya laki-laki pengecut yang berani mengancam perempuan" Ino mendengus sebal, ia melirik keadaan temannya yang begitu menyedihkan rambut Tenten pasti lengket terkena minuman.

Sedangkan Sasuke semakin geram pada gadis di hadapannya berani-beraninya ia mempermalukan dirinya. Tak terima ia mengucap ultimatum pada semuanya.

"Untuk semuanya, pastikan kedua gadis ini merasakan apa yang namanya neraka" Ucapnya keras, semua yang mendengarnya terdiam sesat.

Tenten yang mendengar itu mulai berkaca-kaca, sedangkan Ino hanya tersenyum kecut mendapatkan firasat hidupnya tak akan berjalan baik setelah ini.

Setelah orang-orang mengerti ucapan Sasuke, mereka menjalankan aksinya. Mereka melempar makanan kearah Ino dan Tenten.  
Kedua gadis itu meringis, sedang Sasuke tersenyum sinis melihatnya.

"Hentikan"Teriak Ino, tetapi ucapannya tak di dengar siapa pun.

"Sasuke-kun hentikan" Ucap Hinata, yang di hiraukan oleh Sasuke. Ia menatap sepupunya dan Garaa untuk meminta bantuan.

Dughh.

Ino menendang kursi di dekatnya, hingga terbentur dengan tembok sehingga kursi itu tergeletak rusak.

Semua orang menghentikan aksinya, Sasuke menatapnya seduktif.

Nafas Ino memburu, kesabarannya sudah habis kedua tangan terkepal erat sehingga tangan putihnya memerah.

"Berani kalian melempar makanan lagi, akan ku pastikan nasib kalian seperti kursi itu"Suaranya bergetar marah, mata nya menatap seluruh penghuni kantin tatapannya beralih pada sesosok laki-laki berambut raven.

"Makanan itu bukan untuk dibuang"Ucap Ino tenang, ia mengambil jus yang tergeletak di atas meja.  
Menatap Sasuke penuh arti. Gadis blonde itu mengacungkan gelas berisi jus ke hadapan wajah Sasuke.

"Makanan itu untuk dimakan, dan minuman untuk diminum" Ino meneguk sebagian isi jusnya.

Sasuke terus menatap Ino, wajah stoicnya melihat gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan.

Byurr

Ino menumpahkan sisa jusnya ke wajah Sasuke.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan gadis bar-bar?"Geramnya, tanganya siap melayang menampar Ino jika saja Garaa tak menghentikannya.  
"Dia seorang perempuan" Ucap Garaa. Ia menatap Ino penuh arti ada kerinduan yang terpancar di dalam matanya.

"Aku tidak pernah butuhh bantuan mu" Ino menatap tajam Garaa

"Kau…" Desis Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun sudahlah" Hinata menengahi.

"Kau memang seorang pengecut" Ucap Ino, ia tersenyum mengejek pada Sasuke.  
Ino meninggalkan kantin di ikuti Tenten di belakangnya.

Sasuke tidak terima jika dirinya di permalukan, jangan katakan ia seorang Uchiha jika tidak bisa membuat gadis itu menderita.

"Tetap jalankan perintah ku atau kalian akan merasakan akibatnya" Sasuke mengucapkan ultimatum yang kedua. Setelah itu kakinya melangkah keluar di ikuti teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

Ino dan Tenten membersihkan diri mereka di toilet. Keduanya tak membuka suara apa pun terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Sepertinya kita harus pulang dengan baju kotor" Ucap Tenten pertama kali membuka suara.

"Maaf kan aku karena aku, kau juga terkena imbasnya"

"Kita teman bukan?" Ino tersenyum kearah Tenten

"Seorang teman yang baik harus membantu temannya yang sedang kesulitan"

"Terimakasih Ino" Tenten memeluk Ino, hatinya begitu sakit mendapat perlakuan buruk dari Sasuke.

Tubuh gadis penyuka beladiri itu bergetar menangis.

"Aku takut jika aku di keluarkan dari sekolah" Isak Tenten.

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengeluarkan mu dari sekolah ini, selama aku masih berada di samping mu" Ino menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi temannya atau lebih epatnya kita sebut saja sahabat.

"Eheum" Tiba-tiba suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Ino dan Tenten saling pandang melihat siapa yang datang.

"Anoo… Ini" Hinata memberikan dua seragam yang baru kepada dua gadis di hadapannya.

"Pakailah! Aku takut jika kalian akan sakit" Hinata tersenyum tulus meyakinkan.

"Terimakasih" Ucap Tenten. Sedangkan Ino hanya memandang kosong pada Hinata.

Keduanya saling menatap Hinata ingin sekali mengeluarkan kata-kata tetapi mulutnya seolah terkunci ketika melihat aquamarine Ino yang penuh dengan luka dan kebencian.

"Jangan pedulikan aku, anggap saja jika aku bukan Ino yang kau kenal dulu" Setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya Ino meninggalkan Hinata yang murung dan merasa bersalah.

Tenten yang tak tau apa-apa mengejar Ino

"Terimakasih sekali lagi Hyuuga-san" Teriak Tenten tangannya mengacungkan seragam pemberian Hinata.

Masih di dalam toilet Hinata menangis dalam diam

.

.

.

.

Ino telah sampai di kelasnya. nafasnya masih terengah tidak beraturan.

Menghindar adalah salah satu pilihan terbaik untuk saat ini dari Hinata

Sepanjang sisa jam sekolah Ino bertingkah berbeda dari biasanya, di sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung ia hanya gunakan untuk melamun

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tenten bertanya lagi pada Ino.  
"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang. Aku baik-baik saja Tenten" Ino berusaha keras meyakinkan Ino juga tahu Tenten pasti merasa malu hari ini, kemungkinan semuanya akan menjadi rumit. Kejadian di kantin tadi serta Hinata kini mendominasi otaknya. 

_Aahhh kenapa kepalaku akhir-akhir ini selalu migrain. Padahal belum genap sebulan aku disini hidup ku tidak akan tenang._

 _Aku tidak boleh berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Nanti kecantikanku tidak bersinar lagi._

 _Biarkan semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana Tuhan._ _  
_

Tenten terus memperhatikan Ino yang asyik melamun. Terkadang ekspresinya berbeda-beda, Ino mengangguk-angguk seolah tengah mengerti tentang sesuatu. Terkadang ia mengelengkan kepalanya alisnya tanda kebingungan mungkin. Dan gumaman kecil kata andalannya.'Menyebalkan' atau 'ahh'

Itu semua membuat Tenten kebingungan  
 _'Apa yang dia pikirkan sih? Jika di saat seperti ini. terkadang aku ingin sekali menjadi cenayang'_

' _Kenapa Ino berbicara kasar pada Hinata seolah-olah mereka telah kenal sejak dulu. Sudahlah itu bukan uusan ku'_

Tenten kembali mengerjakan tugas math-nya. Guru pelajaran di jam terakhir tidak masuk kelas.

Wali kelasnya Matsuri, tadi memberitahu mereka. Gurunya sedang ada keperluan.  
'ahh alasan klasik' Ino mengumpat kesal. Dia paling tidak suka guru yang seperti itu.  
Kelas pun menjadi gaduh dan rusuh sepeninggalan Matsuri-sensei..

Tak sampai 20 menit. Ino sudah menyelesaikan tugas math-nya. Dia tak ingin membuang waktu yang menurutnya berharga

Sampai-sampai Tenten di buat melongo olehnya, sungguh takjub bukankah dari tadi Ino hanya melamun. Memang sesekali dia menulis kan sesuatu di bukunya. Tapi Tenten masih Tak habis pikir dengan Ino.

 _'Itu wajar saja. Dia kan murid beasiswa'_ Tenten menganggukan kepalanya, seperti orang linglung

"Apa ini benar-benar sudah selesai?" Tanya Tenten yang masih tak percaya. Dengan bodohnya dia membolak-balikan buku Ino

"Aku sudah selesai. Terserah kau mau melihatnya atau tidak" Dengan santainya Ino mengeluarkan Earphone plus i-pod kesayangannya.

Tentu saja Tenten girang dengan apa yang di ucapkan Ino. Tak membuang kesempatan yang ada ia mengangguk antusias.  
Tenten menyalin tugas milik Ino Matanya begitu berbinar-binar. Seolah-olah dia baru mendapatkan lotre. 

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Dilihatnya sekumpulan anak-anak yang memakai pakaian olahraga.

 _Sungguh sekolah yang aneh. Olah raga di waktu matahari begitu terik seperti ini._ _  
_ _Bagaimana jika kulit_

 _mereka terbakar?_ _  
_ _Mungkin mereka sudah memakai SunBlock._ _  
_ _Tetap saja itu 'menyebalkan'_ __

Ino terus menatap mereka. Hingga akhirnya kelas itu membubarkan barisan.  
Sepertinya sudah selesai.

Tetapi tak sepenuhnya mereka membubarkan diri.  
Ada yang melanjutkan bermain voli, adapula yang menuju kantin.  
Dan mata Ino tertuju pada sosok yang tak asing baginya. Sesosok laki-laki dan perempuan. Mereka sedang duduk berdua di bawah pohon. menjauh dari kumpulan teman-temannya. Siapa pun yang melihat mereka pasti mengira sepasang kekasih.

Laki-laki itu menyodorkan sebotol minum pada sang gadis. Dengan senang hati gadis itu menerimanya, bahkan langsung habis dalam sekali tegukan.  
"Wow" Gumam Ino

Entah apa yang mereka tengah bicarakan. Ino tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Ia hanya bisa melihat ekspresi gadis itu yang terkadang kesal, jengkel, sedih, memerah entah karna malu. Terkadang gadis itu mencubit pinggang si pria. Pria itu hanya meringis dan tertawa. gadis itu tersenyum dan ikut tertawa bersama laki-laki di sampingnya.

 _Mereka memang serasi, ahh kenapa rasana sakit sekali._

"Gaara" seorang laki-laki berambut panjang berteriak memanggil nama pria itu.  
Yang di panggil hanya mengacungkan jempolnya. Dia beralih pada gadis di sampingnya. Sepertinya meminta ijin untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Garaa menunjuk sekumpulan anak yang tengah bermain basket.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya.

Deg

Sejenak pikiran Ino hening. Bibirnya terasa kelu. Pandangannya tak bergerak  
ataupun beralih. Ino terpaku. pada seorang pria dengan mata onyx yang tengah melihat ke arahnya. Sinar mentari mempertegas wajah tampan sosok itu.  
Wajahnya putih membuat sosok itu tampak misterius, mempesona, menusuk dan satu lagi Seksi.

' _Sayang kau mempunyai sikap yang buruk_ 'Ungkap Ino

Mereka tetap saling pandang kebencian terselip di pandangan kedua insan itu.

Sasuke bergumam sesuatau lalu melangkah pergi, Ino yang tak dapat mendengar suara Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli.

'

'

'

"Bersiaplah merasakan yang namanya neraka Namikaze Ino" Ucap pemuda berambut raven yang masih memandang Ino. Kedua tangannya terkepal didalam celana nya.

Ia lalu melangkah menjauh dari teman-temannya, senyum licik atau lebih tepatnya seringai yang kejam masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Semoga saja Ino selalu di berkahi keberuntungan sehingga ia dapat bertahan dari takdir rumit yang akan membelenggunya. Bersiap-siap lah menghadapi Uchiha bungsu yang tengah di selimuti kegelapan.

 __TBC__

A/N: jangankan kalian aku aja gak ngerti ini cerita apa.

Maklum otak saya korselet, so yang baca fict ini semoga tetap normal..

#Peace


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje dan kesalahan di sana-sini, crack pair, alur cepet**

 **Ide pasaran**

 **Pair**

 **SasuIno**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ YAWWW..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian di kantin minggu lalu, Ino dan Tenten mengalami hari-hari yang berat di sekolah. Mereka terus mendapat bully dari semua murid tak jarang mereka berakhir dengan baju kotor atau basah.  
Meski mereka berdua sudah membawa baju cadangan untuk pengganti tetap saja sebelum pulang mereka sering di kerjai.  
"Ino aku lelah berbohong terus pada ibu dan ayah" Lirih Tenten, keduanya tengah berjalan ke kelas mereka. Mereka baru saja mengikuti praktek di lab biologi.  
Ino yang mengerti maksud Tenten hanya terdiam, ia juga sering berbohong pada Deidara dan juga Naruto karena tak ingin membuat keduanya khawatir .  
Jika keduanya bertanya ia hanya akan menjawab ia mengikuti exskul bercocok tanam hingga membuat pakaiannya kotor atau basah meski sempat curiga akhirnya Deidara dan Naruto percaya. Tenten benar semua ini harus berakhir sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah. 

"Namikaze tas mu di bawa ke tempat eksekusi" Ucap pria bertatto segitiga terbalik di pipinya.  
"Apa maksud mu Kiba?" Tanya Tenten, Ino langsung berlari ke mejanya untuk mengecek keberadaan tasnya.  
Semua murid kelas menatap Ino yang terlihat panik kehilangan tasnya.  
Sebagian ada yang merasa iba, dan sebagian lagi hanya diam tak menghiraukan.  
"Ayo Ino! Aku tahu tas mu di mana" Tenten menarik tangan Ino, mereka berdua terus berlari di lorong sekolah.

Tempat eksekusi kini tujuan mereka, Ino terus mengucapkan doa agar tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan tasnya.  
Bahkan ia bersumpah jika terjadi sesuatu dengan isi tasnya ia akan membuat hidup orang itu dalam masalah.  
"Tenten sebenarnya tempat eksekusi itu apa?" Tanya Ino suaranya begitu tersengal akibat nafas yang tak teratur.  
"Kau akan tahu setelah melihatnya" Tenten juga tak terlalu mengerti tempat eksekusi itu yang ia dengar hanya tempat itu berada di belakang gedung utama bagian timur.  
Tempat pembakaran barang-barang, pembullyan yang sadis. Biasanya terjadi di tempat eksekusi.

Jika knight sudah menggunakan tempat ekskusi itu berarti hidup mu tidak akan aman

.

.

.

"Sasuke apa kau harus melakukan ini semua? Kau melangkah terlalu jauh" Tanya Hinata sekaligus mengingatkan Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya, bahkan gadis Hyuuga itu sudah membujuk dan memohon pada Sasuke untuk tidak melakukan apa pun pada tas Ino. 

"Bahkan Ino tidak pernah membalas perlakuan mu bukan? Ia juga tidak melukai mu kan?" Cicit Hinata tanpa melihat wajah Sasuke yang sudah memerah menahan marah.  
"Dia melukai ku" Rahang Sasuke mengeras, tangan kanannya memegang sudut ujung bibirnya yang lebam membiru.  
Hinata mendongak menatap Sasuke tak percaya. 

"Ia melukai harga diriku" Sasuke memandang tajam Hinata.  
"Kau dan Gaara sama saja terlalu membela gadis sialan itu"

"Wajar Gaara memukul mu Sasuke, kau sudah keterlaluan" Ucap Hinata ragu-ragu, masih jelas dalam ingatan Hinata.  
Kemarin Sasuke dan Gaara bertengkar bahkan memukul satu sama lain, entah setan apa yang merasuki mereka berdua. Hinata tidak tahu. Neji saja tidak bisa memisahkan keduanya, jika saja ia tak menjerit dan menangis. Bahkan sekarang Gaara tak masuk sekolah pria berrambut merah bata itu juga tak memberi kabar sama sekali.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada gadis sialan itu" Gigi Sasuke bergemeletuk teringat Gaara yang melindungi Ino dan selalu mnggagalkan setiap rencananya.

"Aku tahu jika kau dan Gaara mempunyai hubungan dengan gadis sialan itu" Sasuke meimicingkan matanya menatap Hinata yang gugup.

"Dia teman ku dan Gaara saat di Konoha" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya tak menatap Sasuke.  
Hatinya sedikit nyeri ketika mengatakan teman. Mereka lebih dari sekedar kata teman.  
"Aku tidak peduli" Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan Hinata.  
Tas selempang berwarna ungu masih di genggamnya, ia lalu melemparkannya kepada pria di hadapannya.  
"Lakukan tugas mu dengan baik suigetsu"  
Suigetsu menyeringai tanpa berpikir panjang ia melempar tas itu ketempat pembakaran. Api yang berkobar melahap tas itu dengan cepat.

"Sasuke" Hinata kecewa ucapannya tak di dengar Sasuke.  
Neji yang sedari tadi diam saja melangkah kearah Hinata. Memeluk sepupunya yang masih bergeming menatap tas Ino.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan tas ku?" Teriak seseorang yang tak lain Ino. Ia berlari menuju ketempat pembakaran.  
Kedua matanya membulat tak percaya tasnya sudah di lalap api sepenuhnya  
Ia terlambat bukan tasnya yang ia khawatirkan tetapi isinya yang ia ingin selamatkan kotak berharga pemberian kedua orang tuanya yang selalu ia bawa-bawa kemana pun kini ikut terlalap oleh api.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Ino ingin mengambil tasnya dengan tangan kosong.  
"Ino" Jerit Hinata, yang tak percaya Ino akan melakukan hal gila seperti itu.  
"Ino tanganmu akan ikut terbakar" Tenten menghalangi Ino, di peluknya agar sahabatnya tak gegabah. Tenten merasakan bahunya basah, serta tubuh Ino yang bergetar.  
Ino menangis, tangisan terdengar begitu pilu.  
"Tenten aku harus menyelamatkan tasku, tak apa jika tangan ku yang terbakar asal jangan hatiku yang terbakar" Ucap Ino di sela tangisnya, ia tetap keukeuh akan mengambil tasnya.  
"Tidak Ino itu berbahaya, aku akan membelikan tas lebih bagus dari itu" Tenten tetap berusaha mencegah Ino, meski ia sendiri tahu pasti ada hal yang berharga di dalam tas Ino.

"Orang tua ku ikut terbakar Tenten, ku mohon selamatkan mereka" Ino hilang kendali ia menjerit-jerit, meronta meminta di lepaskan.  
Hinata yang melihat keadaan Ino ikut menangis tetapi ia juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia ingin mendekati Ino, tetapi Neji menghalanginya.  
"Tetap di sini Hinata"

"Ino kumohon sadarlah itu hanya sebuah tas"  
Ino tertunduk lemas di tanah, aquamarinenya menatap tasnya yang sudah dimakan sepenuhnya oleh si jago merah.

"Tak ku sangka jika tas murahan itu begitu berharga untuk mu gadis sialan" Ucap Sasuke onyksnya begitu meremehkan. Aquamarine itu menatapnya begitu sedih entah kenapa hati Sasuke menjadi ngilu melihatnya rasa bersalah mulai meayapi hatinya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau hanya sedang melindungi diri mu Sasuke" Gaara mendecih melihat Sasuke yang masih bergeming tak menjawab.  
"Bukankah Ino sangat mirip dengan orang itu?, kebencian mu yang kau pendam selama ini kau tumpah ruahkan pada Ino"  
"Jelas-jelas keduanya tak ada hubungan apapun, tetapi kau sedang membohongi dirimu sendiri Sasuke" Gaara terus mengucapkan kekesalannya terhadap Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah melewati batas, orang suruhannya menghancurkan sepeda yang biasa di kendari Ino dan menggantungnya di atas pohon.  
Mempermalukan gadis itu di depan semua orang dengan menyiram air kotor pada Ino. Itu sungguh sudah tidak masuk akal.

"Diamlah Sabaku"

"Kau mulai terusik dengan kehadirannya, Ino mengingatkan mu akan luka yang telah kau kubur sejak dulu padahal ia tidak salah apapun"

"Benarkan Sasuke ? Jawab aku?"

Bukannya jawaban yang Gaara dapatkan, Sasuke malah memukul pelipisnya hingga berdenyut.

"Ku bilang diam Sabaku, kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku"

"Kau menyedihkan Sasuke"  
Gaara membalas pukulan Sasuke, keduanya kini sedang baku hantam satu sama lain.  
Neji sudah menghentikan keduanya tetapi naasnya ia malah terkena pukulan.  
"Ku mohon hentikan"Teriak Hinata, gadis itu menangis sejadi-jadinya melihat keadaan Gaara dan Sasuke.

Hinata memeluk Gaara "Hentikan Gaara-kun"

Sasuke mendecih, ia berlalu meninggalkan ke tiganya.

.

.  
 **Sasuke vop**

 _Aku membenci kebohongan tetapi aku selalu hidup dengan kebohongan yang aku ciptakan sendiri._

Gaara benar gadis itu tak ada hubungannya dengan masa laluku.  
Tetapi entah kenapa hatiku begitu terusik, ketika kedua aquamarine itu menatapnya begitu nyalang dan menantang. Aku tetap pada ego ku yang tinggi menyuruh setiap siswa mengerjainya bersama temannya.

Jika berhadapan dengan ku ia sangat berani seolah-olah akan memakan ku hidup-hidup tetapi tak ada yang ia lakukan gadis Namikaze itu tak membalas ku sedikit pun.  
Hanya akan ada gerutuan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya ketika Sakura atau Suigetsu mengerjainya.

Entah kenapa aku akan tersenyum ketika melihatnya memerah menahan marah, lalu Ino akan mendengus dan mengucapkan kata 'menyebalkan' sebelum pergi begitu saja.

Aku berusaha menyingkirkan setiap bayangannya yang mampir dalam otak ku, tetapi tetap tak bisa.  
Aku membencinya itu lah mantra yang akan aku ucapkan jika berhadapan dengan gadis itu.  
Aku hanya akan bersembunyi di balik kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari mulutku. Kau menatap ku penuh kebencian itu yang aku inginkan.  
Tetapi jauh di dalam hati ini aku merasa sakit.  
Dan aku sadar jika aku telah jatuh untuk kedua kalinya. Namikaze Ino aku bersumpah aku tidak akan melepaskan mu sebelum memastikan perasaan ku pada mu.

Siap atau tidak kau membuat ku jatuh. Aku akan mengakhiri segalanya tetapi niat itu tiba-tiba hancur ketika kedua telinga ku mendengar fakta mengejutkan

"Gaara dan Ino menjalin hubungan, saat masih di Konoha tetapi mereka berpisah karena Gaara akan di jodohkan"

Darah ku begitu bergemuruh mengetahui hal itu, ku kira Gaara hanya merasa simpati terhadap gadis itu tetapi aku salah ternyata kecurigaan ku benar. Meski Gaara sudah bertunangan dengan Hinata, entah kenapa aku merasa Gaara masih menyukai Ino.

Hingga akhirnya aku menyuruh suigetsu membakar tasmu.  
Aku membenci mu Namikaze Ino sepertinya mantra itu tak lagi bekerja meski telah kuucapkan ribuan kali .

Aku menyesalinya, ketika aquamarine itu menatap ku begitu sendu. Aku melangkah terlalu jauh. Dia menangis tersedu melihat tasnya yang ku bakar.  
Tangisannya begitu memilukan, hati ku merasa sakit bersamaan air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

.

"Apa salah ku Uchiha?" Tanya Ino dengan suara bergetar.  
'Kau membuat ku cemburu, karena aku masih melihat cinta di matamu setiap kali kau melihat Gaara'jawab Sasuke dalam hati.  
Ia ingin merengkuh gadis di hadapannya mencium bibirnya agar berhenti bergetar.

"Mengapa Sasuke?"  
'Kau juga penyebab aku bertengkar dengan sahabatku sendiri'

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun"

'Dan Gaara benar. Kau mengusik kehidupan ku membuka luka yang sudah aku kubur terlalu jauh hingga muncul kepermukaan'

"Kau jahat Sasuke"

'Kau memang berbeda darinya tetapi entah mengapa saat melihat mu membuat ku teringat padanya'

 **TBC**

A/N:

ya ampun ini fict gak jelas banget alias ancur.  
Typo di mana-mana, kata-katanya tidak setruktur, alur kecepat? ( emang)  
Nggak ada feel ( itu udah pasti)  
Aku ngetik chap ini cuma satu hari di sela kesibukan saya menjadi si inem wkwkwkk.

Cuma dapet 1k dikit bannget yahh.

So

Apakah Ff ini harus di lanjut atau di delete atau discotinue?  
Tinggal pilih readers kesayangannya aku.

Jangan lupa di add fb aku.  
Bittersweet aj


End file.
